Policies and Guidelines
Here are some rules to help keep the wiki an amazing place for everyone. If you ever notice another user violating these rules, please notify an admin immediately so they can take care of the situation. Rules '''No swearing or other inappropriate language '''Things like this can hurt others or make them uncomfortable, which we do not want to happen. This wiki is focussed on positivity, and misuse of language takes away from that. If you aren't sure whether or not you should be using a word/phrase, don't use it. '''No disrespecting others opinions: '''No one likes being told they're wrong, as it can hurt. Please respect the opinions of other uses. It's okay to differ in opinion, but disrespecting another user's opinion is both rude and uncalled for. This will not be tolerated on this wiki. '''No rude or inappropriate behavior: '''This wiki is meant to be a safe place for users of all ages and backgrounds. Cyberbullying and spamming will not be tolerated. Actions like these do not contribute to the positivity of this wiki; in fact, they take away from '''No editing other people's work without asking the user first: '''Users put a lot of effort into their works, and it's not fair to take away from that without their permission. '''No making pages that don't belong on this wiki: '''Pages harming others, or pages that are the exact opposite of what this wiki is made for, are strictly forbidden. If it's not part of what this wiki is made for, don't add it to this wiki. '''No sockpuppeting or pretending to be another person: '''Please, if possible, only use one account. This is so that you don't confuse others. If you're having troubles with you account, please message an Administrator before making another. Aside from this, pretending to be someone else can be very hurtful. Depending on how you do it, it can lead to them being uncomfortable. Although you may have the user's opinion, we ask that you refrain from active sockpuppeting on this wiki, to prevent confusion. '''Listen to the Administrators: '''In order to keep this wiki a fun, friendly, positive wiki, we ask that all users listen to and respect the admin. They are here to keep this wiki functioning as the place it was made for. Their decisions are always made for the best of this wiki. Please feel free to respectfully message an admin if you disagree with their decision, but once you have heard their response, please respect what they choose to do. Consequences '''Warning: '''If you receive this, it means you have violated one of the rules. You will receive one or two, depending on the severity of your offense. '''Blocking: '''If you have received several warnings, and are continue to violate the rules, you will be given a blocking. A blocking can from 24 hours to several days, months, or years, depending on the rule you violated. If you have been blocked before, you will be blocked for a longer period of time the next time your are blocked. '''Ban: '''If you still have not followed the rules after several warnings and blockings, you may receive a ban. A ban will last indefinitely. This will only occur to accounts that time and again refuse to listen to rules and admin here on this wiki. Category:Admins